Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Sara et Grissom sont de retour à Las Vegs avec leur fils Nathan - Entre saison 09 et 10 - chapitre 05 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Entre 09 et 10**

**Titre : CSI : Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 1 : Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas**

Au Costa Rica, tôt le matin, un homme finit d'écrire son livre sans être déranger par son fils et par sa Compagnie. Nathan (tiens j'ai pas mis Ethan, je suis malade) se lève. Il mange le petit déjeune que sa mère lui a préparé. Après avoir préparer ses habits propres, Nathan n'a pas pu emmener sa console mais sa mère appris son ordinateur portable. Avant l'arrivée de son père, le fils de deux anciens CSI de Las Vegas parlait au moment du repas a son père par MSN. Nathan se dirige vers la rivière pour prendre un bain car il n'aime pas prendre les douches. Un jour, le jeune garçon a vu ce que ses parents vont de temps en temps sous la douche. Pendant ce temps, la maman de Nathan s'approche de son compagnon, elle lui donne un bisou au cou. Tout à coup, l'homme se retourne. Il demande un baiser amoureux sur la bouche. Hors à ce moment précis, la jeune femme a des nausées. Elle regarde l'homme de sa vie qui est déjà le père de son fils.

À ce moment là, dans la ville la plus connue du Nevada, plusieurs rumeurs circulent depuis quelques mois, dans le laboratoire de la Police Scientifique.

- Grissom a rejoint Sara au Costa Rica.

- Nick va remplacer Grissom pour le poste de Superviseur.

- Greg est amoureux de la nouvelle.

- Catherine vit une histoire d'amour avec Ecklie.

- Etc…

Mais pendant ce temps, au Costa Rica, Grissom s'inquiète vraiment sur la santé de Sara qui a nausées sur nausées. Il demande à son fils de faire changer d'avis Sara pour revenir à Las Vegas. Contre tout attente, Nathan réussit à faire plier sa mère.

Quelques heures plus tard, Grissom laisse un message à son ami, le Capitaine Jim Brass de son retour avec Sara et Nathan. Quelques jours plus tard, Grissom et Sara posent leurs droits d'auteurs à un éditeur pour sortir leur livre par mail. Contre tout attente, ils apprennent que leur livre sort dans deux mois. Ils sont fier d'eux.

Quelques jours plus tard, le couple et leur fils arrivent enfin aux Etats-Unis, au Nevada, pour être précis. Avant d'entrer cher eux, l'homme appelle Jim tandis que Sara appelle son meilleur ami, Greg. Ils demandent chacun à leur ami de venir au plus vite sur le Strip. Après quelques minutes, les invités arrivent bien habillé. Sara sourit en voulant son ami arrivé comme ça. Le petit frère par amitié de Sara est fier d'avoir été choisi par Sara pour être le témoin de son mariage.

À ce moment là, au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Nick remarque l'absence de Greg au boulot. Il demande alors à Catherine si elle sait quelque chose.

NICK : Tu sais où est Greg ?

CATHERINE : Non ! … Mais je sais qu'il a posé un jour de congé !

NICK : Pourquoi ?

CATHERINE : Je ne sais pas !

NICK : … Hier il m'a dit à demain !

CATHERINE : Une affaire présente !

NICK : Tu crois qu'il est avec Riley !

À ce moment là, cette dernière arrive.

RILEY : Non ! … Il a rien entre Greg et moi !

Nick se retourne en entendant cette voix. Il baisse les yeux. Nick a honte. Catherine regarde la scène sans rien dire.

CATHERINE : Nick ! … Jim non plus n'est pas là ! … Il a posé un jour de congé, ce matin de bonheur !

NICK : Lui aussi !

CATHERINE : Je sais qu'il a reçu un appel du Costa Rica !

NICK : Grissom !

CATHERINE : Oui ! … Je crois !

RILEY : Moi ! … Je sais que Greg a reçu un appel d'une certaine Sara !

NICK / CATHERINE : Sara !

RILEY : Oui !

NICK : Grissom et Sara !

CATHERINE : Tiens ! … Tiens !

NICK : Je suis sûr que Grissom a rejoint Sara au Costa Rica !

CATHERINE : Je le crois aussi ! … Il aurait dû y aller plus tant !

NICK : Oui ! ….

Pendant ce temps, dans une chapelle, deux êtres s'unissent une bonne fois pour toute. Rien ni personne ne peut les séparer cette fois-ci. Nathan est heureux de voir enfin ses parents se marier. Ils sont tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain, Greg arrive au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique. À son arrivée, il voit que Catherine et Nick l'attente. Ils lui posent des tas de questions qui restent sans réponses car Greg ne dit rien. Hors à ce moment, chez eux, un couple se réinstalle dans leur maison avec leur fils. Ils n'ont toujours pas récupérer leur chien, Hank. Nathan n'arrive pas à dormir. Alors il a demandé à sa mère de jouer à sa console. Sa mère a accepté alors que d'habitude, elle lui laisse seulement une heure pour jouer. Alors que les médecins ont demandé à Sara de laisser Nathan jouer à la console une bonne douzaine de minute à cause des crises d'épilepsie que Nathan a depuis que Sara a été enlevé par la tueuse aux maquettes. Sara a paniqué quand elle a appris cela. Mais elle a fait une dépression suite à son enlèvement et à la maladie de son fils. Car Sara, étant petite, elle a fait plusieurs crises d'épilepsie suite aux crises de son père quand ce dernier tapé sa femme.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Merci pour les futurs reviews. !!! … Voilà une nouvelle histoire ! … Je suis entrain de réécrire « Le Commencement (à San Francisco) », et les autres….

a/n : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais c'est pour bientôt, le mois prochain !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Entre 09 et 10**

**Titre : CSI : ****Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 2 : Vive les Mariés**

Au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique, Greg a été interrogé par tous ses amis.

CATHERINE : Tu as pris une journée, hier ?

GREG : Oui ! … Et ? … J'étais le seul ?

RILEY : Oui !

GREG : … J'ai le droit d'avoir des jours de congé !

CATHERINE : … Oui !

NICK : Tu n'as rien à nous dire ?

GREG : Non !

RILEY : Qui est Sara ?

NICK : Riley ! … Tu ne sais pas qui est Sara ?

RILEY : Non !

CATHERINE : Elle a travaillé ici quelques années avant ! … Tu as certainement entendu des rumeurs à son sujet !

RILEY : Oui ! … C'est elle qui était avec Grissom quand la tueuse aux maquettes l'a enlevé !

GREG : Sara est toujours avec Grissom !

CATHERINE : … J'en étais sûre !

NICK : … Cath' ! Tu es jalouse !

CATHERINE : Non ! … Pas du tout ! … Nick, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais moi je me souviens que notre Grissom était bizarre quand il revenait de San Francisco avant l'arrivée de Sara ! … Et quand je pense qu'il l'a fait venir ici ! … Et c'est pas tout ! … Depuis le temps qu'ils jouaient au chat et à la souris ! … C'est deux-la !

NICK : C'est vrai qu'il était étrange ! …

CATHERINE : Son cœur était déjà à Sara à ce moment là ! …

NICK : Et moi qui dragué Sara sous son nez !

CATHERINE : … Oh ! … Toi aussi ! … Ne t'inquiète pas ! … Nick ! … Tu n'as pas été le seul ! … Hein ! … Greggo !

GREG : … Il y a aussi David !

NICK : … Oui ! … Et quand il y a eu Hank !

CATHERINE : … Je me souviens qu'il n'a pas apprécié qu'elle est eu une vie au dehors du travail !

GREG : … Pourtant c'est Grissom qui a demandé à Sara d'avoir une vie à l'extérieur du laboratoire. …

NICK : … Je suis sûre que sa liaison avec Hank s'était pour rendre Grissom jaloux !

CATHERINE : Il l'était ! … Je l'avais remarqué ! … Mais c'est une tête de mule ! … Comme Sara d'ailleurs ! … Ils vont bien ensemble ses deux-là !

Mais à ce moment là, un homme accompagné d'une femme entre main dans la main dans la salle de repos.

SARA : Coucou !

CATHERINE : Sara !

NICK : Sara !

GRISSOM : Et moi !

SARA : … Tu es jaloux !

GRISSOM : … Non !

CATHERINE : … Menteur !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Merci pour les futurs reviews. !!! … Voilà une nouvelle histoire ! … Je suis entrain de réécrire « Le Commencement (à San Francisco) », et les autres….

a/n : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais c'est pour bientôt, le mois prochain !


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Entre 09 et 10**

**Titre : CSI : ****Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 3 : **

Dans la salle de repos, au laboratoire de la Police Scientifique de Las Vegas, Sara qui vient d'arriver est tout de suite accueilli par ses anciens collègues. Mais Grissom qui est arrivé avec elle se sent un peu délaisser. Sara qui gardée sa main gauche dans sa poche la sort et au surprise, Catherine remarque tout de suite un anneau.

CATHERINE : On parlait justement de toi Sara !

SARA : Et ?

NICK : On se demandait depuis quand toi et Grissom était ensemble !

GRISSOM : Nous sommes toujours ensemble !

CATHERINE : On le sait ça ! … Mais vous n'avez toujours pas répondu !

SARA : Ah ! … À quoi ?

NICK : À ma question ?

GRISSOM : Quelle question ?

NICK : Vous le faites exprès !

Sara et Grissom se regardent. Ils sourirent. Sara tourne la tête vers Nick. Il a compris qu'ils ne répondraient pas à sa question.

CATHERINE : Sinon ! … Quoi de neuf ?

SARA : … Tu parles à qui ?

CATHERINE : À vous deux ! … Je ne parles pas à Ecklie !

ECKLIE : Merci ! Catherine !

Le couple se retourne. Ils n'avaient pas entendu l'arrivée de sous-directeur du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique. Ecklie s'approche du couple.

ECKLIE : Grissom ! … Sidle ! … Vous revenez travailler ici ?

SARA : C'est une question ça ?

GRISSOM : Je crois que oui ! … Chérie !

Sara regarde son époux. Il lui sourit. Ecklie remarque lui aussi l'anneau à l'annuaire gauche de Sara.

GRISSOM : … Juste comme ça ! … Ecklie ! … On vous manque à ce point !

Ecklie observe un moment les amoureux. Il ne répond pas à la question de son ancien ennemi.

SARA : … Ah ! … Au faites ! … Cath', Nick, nous vous invitons chez nous ce soir !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Tu as aussi oublié ! …

SARA : … Qui ?

Grissom pose ses yeux sur Ecklie. Sara suit le regard de son époux. Elle est surprise de la soudaine proposition de son cher et tendre.

SARA : … Ecklie ! … Vous aussi ! … Vous êtes invité !

ECKLIE : J'irais !

Sara dans sa tête, elle se dit : « Merde ! ».

GRISSOM : Vous aussi Riley !

SARA : Qui ?

RILEY : C'est moi ! .... Je suis Riley ! .... Merci ! Grissom !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour finir ce chapitre ! … Je m'excuse ! Merci pour les futurs reviews. !!! … Je suis entrain de réécrire « Le Commencement (à San Francisco) », et les autres….

a/n : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais c'est pour bientôt, le mois prochain ! Si tout va bien !!!!! … Et bonne année à tous !


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Entre 09 et 10**

**Titre : CSI : ****Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 4 : **

Quelques heures plus tard, les invités arrivent enfin chez le couple Grissom. Le fils du couple court partout. Il est heureux. Les amis de Sara et de Grissom rigolent. Riley, la nouvelle venue du service se rend de compte de l'amour qui unit Grissom et Sara. Elle est un peu jalouse de leur amour.

Tout à coup, Ecklie arrive enfin. Sara l'accueille mais pas avec plaisir. Le Sous-directeur du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique se rend de compte des sentiments de la jeune femme qu'elle l'a à son égard. Il sait qu'il n'a toujours pas été cool avec elle.

Ecklie se dirige vers son ancien ennemi. Il est le messager du Shérif. Ce dernier demande le retour immédiat de Grissom dans la Police Scientifique.

GRISSOM : Je veux que Sara soit dans la même équipe que moi ?

ECKLIE : C'est impossible !

GRISSOM : Alors c'est non ! … Sara dans la même équipe que moi sinon je ne reviens pas !

ECKLIE : C'est contre le règlement !

GRISSOM : … Alors c'est non !

Grissom laisse Ecklie seul. L'ancien superviseur de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique part rejoindre son épouse. Les deux tourtereaux se regardent. Grissom saisit d'une main une flûte de champagne et de l'autre main un couteau.

GRISSOM : S'il vous plaît ? … J'ai quelques choses à vous dire !

Sara le fusille du regard.

GRISSOM : Non ! … Sara et moi, nous avons quelques choses à vous dire !

SARA : J'aime mieux ça !

CATHERINE : … Non ! … C'est Sara qui porte la culotte dans votre couple !

GRISSOM : … Mm !

SARA : Nous avons chacun un rôle à jouer dans notre vie privée !

NICK : Mouais !

CATHERINE : Tu peux toujours dire ça ! Sara ! … Mais ! … Moi, je pense que c'est toi qui commande chez vous deux !

GRISSOM : C'est ce que tu penses ! … Catherine ! … Mais ! … Sara et moi, nous savons la vérité !

GREG : Bien dit !

GRISSOM : Merci ! … Greg !

NICK : Tu vas remplacer Hodges ! … Greg !

GREG : Grissom ne fait plus parti du laboratoire !

Tout à coup, un enfant arrive. Il se dirige vers Sara et Grissom. Les autres regardent l'enfant et ils remarquent la ressemblance de l'enfant et du couple Grissom-Sidle.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour finir ce chapitre ! … Je m'excuse ! Merci pour les futurs reviews. !!! … Je suis entrain de réécrire « Le Commencement (à San Francisco) », et les autres….

a/n : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais c'est pour bientôt, le mois prochain ! Si tout va bien !!!!! … Et bonne année à tous !


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Saison : Entre 09 et 10**

**Titre : CSI : ****Du Costa Rica à Las Vegas**

**Genre :**

**Public :**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**DISCLAIMER : **Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

**Chap 5 : **

Sara voit les questions que leurs amis se posent. L'épouse de Grissom prend alors son verre de Champagne. Elle le lève et Sara prend alors la parole.

SARA : Je crois que vous vous posez des questions ?

NICK : Tu nous connais !

SARA : Oui !

GREG : Je peux être le premier ?

CATHERINE : Non ! … Greg ! … Toi, tu étais déjà au courant de la relation de Sara qu'elle avait avec Grissom.

GRISSOM : Avait ?

CATHERINE : A ! … Cela te va ! …

GRISSOM : Oui !

NICK : Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes mariés !

SARA : Exact ! … On est marié !

NICK : Ah ! Ah ! … Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

CATHERINE : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? … Nick !

NICK : Les deux personnes qui n'aiment pas le mariage se sont marié !

CATHERINE : J'ai vu ton anneau, Sara ! … Il est magnifique !

SARA : Merci !

Sara regarde son alliance. Quand elle l'a regarde. Sara n'arrive toujours à y croire. Grissom regarde amoureusement son épouse. Mais il regarde aussi leur fils.

GREG : Par contre ! … Je sais qu'il veut neuf mois pour avoir un enfant ! … Cela ne fait pas neuf mois que Grissom est parti. Et vu ! …. L'âge de l'enfant, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir vu enceinte, Sara !

CATHERINE : Vous l'avez adopté !

SARA : … Non ! … C'est vraiment notre fils !

NICK : Greg a raison !

SARA : Oui ! … Mais je l'ai eu avant ma venue à Las Vegas !

GRISSOM : À San Francisco, pendant un de mes nombreux séminaires, j'ai fait la connaissance de Sara ! … Je suis amoureux de Sara depuis cette époque !

SARA : Vraiment !

GRISSOM : Tu en doutes ?

SARA : Non !

CATHERINE : Vous avez eu une liaison à l'un des séminaire !

SARA : Oui !

CATHERINE : Quand je pense qu'il t'a fait venir comme une amie !

SARA : Nous n'étions plus vraiment des amants ! … Mais il ne savait pas pour notre fils à ce moment là !

CATHERINE : Il l'a appris quand ?

SARA : Je ne sais pas ! …

GRISSOM : Quand je t'ai demandé de rester ici ! … Tu t'en souviens !

Sara affirme de la tête.

SARA : Le resto !

NICK : Il t'a invité au resto !

GRISSOM : Nick ! … Je t'ai toi aussi déjà inviter au resto !

NICK : C'est vrai ça !

Grissom a entendu la sonnette de l'entrée. Il se dirige vers la porte en laissant la femme de sa vie s'expliquer avec leurs amis. Ray vient d'arriver. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Sara en chair et en os. Il l'a trouve vraiment très belle. Maintenant, le Docteur Ray comprend pourquoi Grissom l'a rejoint au Costa Rica.

SARA : Notre fils s'appelle Nathan !

Nathan sourit. Catherine remarque qu'il a le sourire de Sara.

CATHERINE : Contente de te rencontrer Nathan ! … Moi, je suis Catherine !

NATHAN : Je vous connais tous ! … J'ai eu droit à des résumes !

NICK : Et je suis qui moi ?

NATHAN : Nick ! Ma maman te considère comme son grand frère !

NICK : Pour moi ! … Ta maman est ma petite sœur !

GREG : Pour moi ! … Sara est ma grande sœur !

NATHAN : Alors vous êtes mes tontons !

NICK : C'est exact !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je sais j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour finir ce chapitre ! … Je m'excuse ! Merci pour les futurs reviews. !!! … Je suis entrain de réécrire « Le Commencement (à San Francisco) », et les autres….

a/n : Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit mais c'est pour bientôt, le mois prochain ! Si tout va bien !!!!! … Et bonne année à tous !


End file.
